


Confession

by zibal_01



Series: Controlling Colby [8]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Rape Recovery, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Confession

**Confession**

Colby stood slowly.  “I’m goin’ fishing, Don.  I’ll see you in a week.”

“Colby,” Don said to Colby’s back, “are you sure you don’t want to talk about this.”

“Sure.”  Colby climbed into his car, started the engine, and drove home.

*****

Closing the door to his apartment, Colby slumped to the floor, head in his hands.

He sat there, like that, until the numbness eased his pain and his thought stood still long enough for him to see him clearly.  The first thing he had to do was get off his ass and pack for his fishing trip.  Once there, he could work out what else he needed to so.  Standing, he headed for a shower.

*****

Colby scrubbed himself, trying not to think about what King had said to him.  King knew how he felt; and he was in a position to tell Don before he was, and that couldn’t happen.

Rinsing the soap from his hair and body, Colby made his decision; he would invite Don over, and talk to him.

*****

Don arrived at Colby’s flat less than an hour after receiving the call.  Colby had sounded distracted, but had refused to talk about it on the phone.

“Do you want a beer?” Colby asked as Don made himself comfortable.

“Sure, why not?” Colby entered his small kitchen, pulling two beers from the fridge.

“So,” Don shouted through.  “What’s this about, Colby?”

Colby returned, beer in hand, a thoughtful look on his face.  Handing a beer to Don, Colby sat on the floor opposite where Don sat on the couch.

“It’s... complicated,” Colby replied.  He raised the bottle to his lips, taking a large gulp.  Lowering the bottle, he let it dangle from his hands between his knees.

“Is it about what happened today?”

“Sort of.”

“Is it about King?”

“Well, yes and no...”

“Come on, Colby, you’ve got to give me a bit of help here!”  Don sounded frustrated.

“Before I tell you anything I need to know that you won’t hold any of it against me,” Colby sounded really concerned.  He lifted his head, eyes meeting Don’s.

“Ok,” Don sounded unconvinced, but he knew it was the only way he was going to get Colby to talk.

“The first thing you need to know,” Colby started strongly, “is that I’m... I’m gay.”  The last few words were barely audible, Don struggling to hear him.

Don knelt at Colby’s feet.  “That’s ok, Colb.  It’s nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about,” Don paused, mulling over everything Colby had been through in the past couple of days.  “Do you think that I’m gonna judge you?  Or say you deserved what happened to you because you prefer men to women?”  Don reached for Colby’s hand.  “Colby, what’s really going on here?  Please.  Tell me.”

Colby took a deep breath, before replying.  “When King had me pinned against the wall, my body reacted to him.  Just like it did when he raped me,” Colby’s voice cracked.  “In the parking garage today I couldn’t convince King that I wanted him to leave me alone.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s been so long... since before I joined the army... and my body reacted...”

“Ah, I think I understand,” Don murmured.  “He thought you were interested in him.  But you’re not.”  Don looked thoughtful. 

“So, what happened?”

“He... he worked out who I am interested in,” Colby sounded defeated.

“Oh,” Don replied.  “Anyone I know?”

Colby nodded.  “Yeah.”  Colby’s eyes met Don’s.  “It’s you, Don.”


End file.
